The Kitsune War
by Nanami Of Falling Snow
Summary: Through the darkness, a sigh was heard. The boy locked in the darkroom felt alone. Alone and sad.  He wanted nothing more than to run.  He wanted to run through the forest at full speed and not worry what their next experiment would be. AU Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kitsune war.**

_Itachi sat in his seat, taking notes from his collage class, learning about human health, the truth was Itachi wanted to be a doctor, but he also knew that he would have to go through his father's work first. Someone tapped Itachi's shoulder, and Itachi glanced back at the person._

"_Uchiha-san, note," the classmate behind him politely whispered passing the note to Itachi. Itachi unfolded the note and read:_

_**Uchiha,**_

_**I need to speak with your ass after class, meet me in the library in front of the shelf against the wall about historical fiction.**_

_**-Kyuubi**_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow at the name, after all it was quite unusual. He had never met anyone of that name. He shrugged; at least he knew it wasn't some fan girl. No fan girl would be so rude as to say they needed to speak with his ass. After class he quickly picked up his belongings and left for the library, his curiosity leading him the whole way. Itachi got to the last shelf and sat at a nearby table, noticing that in fact that this part of the library was deserted. Soon he felt a tap on the shoulder; he looked up to see a man about his age, with bright red hair and blue eyes. It took Itachi barely a second to realize that the red was pissed._

"_Are you Kyuubi?" he asked. The man nodded._

"_So you're him, you're the son of that bastard," Kyuubi accused._

"_What did he do?" Itachi asked, feeling used to people hating his father. So many people hated his father for taking out their businesses and such._

"_He fucking bought-_

"_Out one of your or your families companies?" Itachi interrupted. _

"_No, I could fucking deal with that if he had. I wouldn't care if he bought my dad's company, in fact I would have loved it as a damn alternative. My dad… he freaking SOLD him! He sold him like a piece of property!" he yelled at Itachi. _

"_Quiet down! What did he sell?" Itachi asked, highly interested now although it didn't show._

"_He made my father sell him… He was only five!" Kyuubi told him angrily. _

"_What is it that he sold?" Itachi asked again, feeling aggravated that Kyuubi once again didn't explain what was sold._

"_He sold my-_

Sasuke sighed as he hit the snooze on his alarm clock. He was tempted to smash the thing to bits, but there was only one thing stopping him, he just wanted to sleep. Sasuke sighed, deciding it was time for him to get up. Sasuke got dressed, nothing unusual or extravagant, just a black shirt and some dark blue jeans. As Sasuke exited his room for the kitchen he picked up his black backpack and a small bag. He poured three cups of black coffee as his brother sat at the table and his father entered the room.

"How was it?" Sasuke's father Fugaku asked to which Sasuke smirked and threw the small bag from his room to his father. Fugaku nodded. "What happened exactly?"

"Simple, we found our way right in, no cameras were even in the building. I lead the way to the locked box they oh-so-brilliantly put on their director's desk so he would see it tomorrow, then I opened it, put it in this bag, and we left, it was definitely one of the much easier missions I've been on," Sasuke answered. Fugaku looked pissed.

"You took it out of the box?" he growled. Sasuke shook his head.

"I didn't take it out of that box; I couldn't if I wanted to. I can't break into your special made locks. They put it into a safe," Sasuke answered. Fugaku relaxed then sighed and handed the bag to Itachi.

"Bring that to Hidan and Deidara; tell them that it's the element I want mixed for our experiment. Also check on you-know-what and make sure it is doing well enough for the next," Fugaku ordered. Itachi nodded and left with the bag and his coffee. "Good job Sasuke, when you are older I will show you exactly what it is we are working on, and someday you may even have my job when I retire," Fugaku congratulated, although his expression was still as cold as ice.

Sasuke only nodded, but on the inside he had a small smile. Finally he had done something, he had done something useful and not been told that Itachi would have done it ten times better, although it might be due to the fact that Fugaku was in a bigger rush than normal, for some reason he seemed that he thought he must get to work faster than usual. Sasuke hoped that didn't mean that he was going to give his group another job. Sure, Sasuke had confidence in him and his group, but three of his best, Neji, Shikamaru, and Jūgo, were out of town and had to leave on business with their fathers which had been delayed until after last night's mission. Now Sasuke only had Suigetsu in his squad. It was hard to work around enemy groups with only two people. Sasuke finished off his coffee then left for school.

* * *

><p>Itachi sighed as he sat down in his car and put it into reverse then to drive. He felt bad, although he never had shown it. The poor kid was locked in a dark room all day, yes he was well fed, got plenty of water, had a nice bed, but that was only part of his life, Itachi felt terrible, due to the fact that no matter what he tried, he knew it was the best he could do for that kid.<p>

Itachi parked his car outside a large building then proceeded to walk inside. He headed straight for the chemical room, where Deidara and Hidan worked together on mixing the next thing to be injected into the boy. Itachi quickly made the pass off then walked to his station.

Through the darkness, a sigh was heard. The boy locked in the darkroom felt alone. Alone and sad. He wanted nothing more than to run. He wanted to run through the forest at full speed and not worry what their next experiment would be. Would it luckily just be painful? Maybe for once he would only feel a prick of a needle? The boy sighed and shook his head at his stupid hopes. The experiments were always excruciating pain at least. He was always in agonizing and unbearable pain for each experiment. So far all of the experiments were fails.

There was truthfully no effect so far from any of the things they had done to him. Not any that he noticed, but according to his… experimenters he had slept less than he usually did. His bed now was a lot more comfortable than it used to be, but he was no fool. There were one or two among the large group who cared for him, but they hid it. One of them had gotten him this new bed, but it was only agreed to by the head so that he would sleep enough to be healthy. That's exactly what they wanted for the experiment, a healthy child to test on. The boy sighed again, wondering what exactly it was they were trying to do to him.

Suddenly the door to his room open and light flooded the room. The one standing in the door was one of the 'experimenters' who cared. To be truthful, he was actually not one of them. He was there to make sure the boy was in good health.

"Please go to sleep, if you stay up much longer tomorrow will feel even worse. You should remember it feels worse when you have no sleep," the man said, trying to persuade him to go to sleep.

"I can't sleep. I-… I'm worried about what might happen tomorrow… What if I don't make it this time Itachi-san?" The boy questioned.

"Don't worry; they do not plan to kill you. There is a medical staff that will be able to save you if anything goes wrong," Itachi reassured. They had this talk every time he knew there would be an experiment the next day.

"Itachi-san, what is it they are trying to do to me?" The boy questioned. Itachi shook his head.

"Even if I knew, I couldn't tell you," he replied in a calm voice, but the boy knew Itachi wished he knew.

"Goodnight Itachi-san," the boy said as he finally lay down.

"Goodnight," Itachi replied as he shut the door, sealing away the rest of the light. The boy slowly fell asleep, with the worries of tomorrow lingering on his mind.

When it was time for the experiment, he was shocked to say the least. All they were going to do was inject him with a needle? That was it? No electric wires? No dangerous gasses? Quickly Deidara put the needle in the base of the boy's neck and injected the fluid. Naruto smiled. That was it?

"It won't hurt now, actually it shouldn't hurt at all it's suppose-"his screams of pain interrupted Deidara. The sides of his head and his lower back hurt the most. "Oh my god, Hidan- the mix works- the theory- wow…"

* * *

><p>"What's with you?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke.<p>

"Hn," was his simple reply.

"I hope so too! Wait, something's going on with your dad's business what is it?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Hn,"

"Sorry, I'm not interrogating I'm just asking," Suigetsu apologized. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Suigetsu always did this, just to make other people think he had a clue what Sasuke was saying. The pair began to walk into their first class, gym. After everyone changed out it was time for laps, as usual they ran for 20 minutes. Sasuke sighed as he began running. He was tired of this, every day was the same. He enjoyed the missions he got because they were always something different. Sasuke couldn't wait until he finally got out of this hell hole and joined his father's business. That day, Itachi would no longer have all the glory.

As he ran he noticed unlike normally, Gai-sensei was not running with the group. He was speaking to a student. The student was short and had spiky blonde hair, he was wearing the gym uniform, a white short sleeved shirt with two black lines on each sleeve and black shorts. Gai-sensei seemed to be scolding the boy, but the only word he could hear was 'youthful' from Gai-sensei. Sasuke snorted, the moron probably tried to skip out on running, which meant he would have to run the entire period and hear a lecture for the next three weeks from Gai every morning. Wait, why was the kid walking over to sit on the bleachers?

The buzzer sounded, signaling the twenty minutes were over. The students all walked to their assigned spots, so that it was easier for Gai to take attendance.

"Yosh! How are you my youthful students? Today we have a new classmate, come here," Gai told the student on the bleachers, motioning for him to join Gai. The blond boy walked to Gai. "Introduce yourself,"

"Umm… My name is Naruto Gijutsu (1), it's nice to meet you," he shyly introduced. Sasuke could tell by his eyes, it was obvious, that he wasn't just shy. He seemed fearful. His eyes literally seemed to be pleading them to not hurt him to Sasuke.

"Now, Naruto might be in this class permanently or he might be leaving this class," Gai looked to Naruto, "may I tell them about why you aren't allowed to..?" Gai-sensei questioned. Naruto smiled at Gai and nodded. "Naruto here, used to run track, but unfortunately while he was running in the race he had a heart attack, and now until it is known if it is safe for him to be running or not he will not be allowed to run in this class period, or really do many of our activities, so if you see him participating when you do not think I have given permission, tell me so I can stop him from hurting himself," Gai ordered the class.

He then gave the class an activity to do while Naruto went to sit on the bench. Naruto sighed. That was why he couldn't run? _Damn it!_ He cursed to himself. It was stupid. All he wanted to do was to run. He didn't care that he might get hurt. Although, he was sort of scared of the class, when he introduced himself he looked around at everyone. One of the people he saw… he had the same eyes. Cold. The ones that showed no emotion what so ever, they seemed to say that emotions were a crime. He shivered. All he could hope for was that he would not be hated nor would he reveal _that_ to a single soul. Naruto sighed, realizing what hell he would soon face.

**To be continued…**

**(1) Gijutsu means clay**

**Nanami: So how was it? Good? Bad? Also very much credit is due to ****YaoiChick1**** this story is her request, not only that but she helped me fully develop the plot. Hope you like the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Kitsune war.**_

Naruto quickly exited gym as soon as his teacher dismissed them. He knew that Gai would try to talk to him and would probably give him a never ending speech of youth. He couldn't help but laugh. It's amazing the things those people came up with.

He calmly walked to his next class. As Naruto walked he did part of what he was supposed to really learn while he was here, assess human tendencies. All of them. What type of language someone who thinks a certain way would use, what body language a person with a certain attitude would have, even down to how they took their steps. It was fairly easy for Naruto be aware of so much around him, after all this was nowhere near his normal life. His normal life consisted of sleeping, waking up, being taught by whomever was his tutor for the week for hours on end, going to sleep, and the monthly experiments.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the hallways. He could smell everyone's sweat, and it was not his favorite scent in the world. He was not even close to enjoying everyone's aroma. He mentally thanked everyone who experimented were careful to make sure their scent didn't irritate Naruto's nose. Naruto concentrated on the vocal patterns around him.

"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe it! He actually said that?" Said a female voice.

"Yeah! And I was all 'really? Do you mean it?'" said girl number two. Naruto could also hear someone walking his direction but brushed it off.

"What did he say? What did he say, tell me!" girl one.

"He said he was utterly serious! He said he really did like lo-

THUD

"Damn wall," Naruto cursed to himself as he began to pick up his belongings he had dropped.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he walked with Suigetsu to his next class. He was feeling a bit tired, not that he would show it, after all Uchihas never showed weakness. He could help but think about the new student. Sasuke wouldn't lie; he had looked over at the new teen multiple times. He was highly curious about the blond, after all, who had a heart attack even though they ran track? Running gets the heart pumping, the harder the heart pumps the stronger it gets. Sasuke ran track before and he had gone through very tough training with Gai-sensei. There was almost no chance of someone who was running track to have a heart attack. That kid was hiding something, and Sasuke wanted to find out.<p>

"Sasuke, are you even listening to me?"Suigetsu asked shaking Sasuke's shoulder. He knew it annoyed Suigetsu that he never listened at first, but Suigetsu seemed to have a special skill to begin speaking when Sasuke was in thought.

"Hn,"

"Really Sasuke? Fine I'll say it again. That new transfer student caught my attention, seemed kinda shy," Suigetsu repeated. Sasuke nodded.

"He seems… interesting," Sasuke commented and Suigetsu's eyes widened.

"Y-you just spoke! AND you found something normally you wouldn't give a damn about interesting," Suigetsu said in shock. Sasuke rolled his eyes mentally asking himself why Suigetsu had to act so shocked. Everyone knew Sasuke could speak. Except that one teacher who had been convinced he was mute until near the end of the year when Sasuke needed to discuss something with them.

"Suigetsu, pay attention, do you have any idea why I find it interesting?" Sasuke questioned the pale haired man.

"Sure, he's a cutie if you're into guys, actually, Sasuke! He's cute and shy; I think we may have just found your uke!" Suigetsu exclaimed jokingly. Sasuke rolled his eyes for the second time in twenty seconds.

"Moron, first, I'm not gay-

"Forgot that you Uchihas weren't allowed to do that, considering your family is so old fashioned-

"And if I was, I wouldn't need help finding someone," Sasuke said completely ignoring Suigetsu's interruption. Suigetsu sighed.

"Fine, so what did you find so interesting about the kid?" Suigetsu finally asked.

"His story is he was in track and had a heart attack," Sasuke answered Suigetsu just raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"Suigetsu, how do you strengthen your heart?" Sasuke questioned, realizing he had taken the two facts separately instead of together.

"Run,"

"What is track?"

"Running," Suigetsu answered, adding everything together and realizing Sasuke's point.

"So either he has freakishly bad luck, or someone is lying," Sasuke explained which caused the other to smirk. Suigetsu knew this side of Sasuke. The side that if lied to he had to know the truth, the side of him that was always just waiting for a challenge he couldn't beat. Sasuke was a very prideful person; one of the things he held the most pride in was his knowledge. Knowing something that almost no one else knew and that had been hidden from him excited Sasuke and his pride. Suigetsu sighed and mentally hoped for the poor kid he was actually telling the truth. Suigetsu and Sasuke looked to a sudden noise. It was the new kid. Sasuke approached him, from anyone else's eye view Sasuke seemed to be trying to help the poor klutz up, but Suigetsu knew he was just closing in on his prey.

"Hey, dobe, you ok?" Sasuke asked the blond, already holding the rest of his books and he had a hand out to help him up. Suigetsu smirked. '_You sly dog, luring him into trust you so he might let something slip,'_ he thought to boy looked up to Sasuke and his blue eyes widened obviously in horror. He quickly stood up without the help of the lowered hand. "I'm Sasuke, and you are?"

"Naruto," was the reply as he tried to calm himself. He could help it. The black haired boy's eyes and posture just reminded him of… someone. Sasuke handed the books to Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, not missing the look Naruto's eyes.

"N-nothing," was all he said. Suigetsu decided to save the poor kid from Uchiha; after all, it was his first day.

"I'm shocked Sasuke, making new friends?" Suigetsu commented, announcing his presence to the pair. Sasuke just looked to Suigetsu with a 'Hn.' "Well that was fast…." The other raised an eyebrow at his friend's seemingly random words. Suigetsu motioned for Sasuke to look back behind him.

"He's…. gone,"

"New kid one, Sasuke zip!"

"Shut it Suigetsu," he ordered with a glare.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed with relief as he made it on time to his next class. Naruto approached his psychology teacher. The teacher was wearing a black shirt and pants with a long jacket on and a bandana on his head.<p>

"Hello sir, I'm your new student Naruto Gijutsu," Naruto introduced himself just like Konan had taught him in her human manners lesson. The man nodded, approving the boy for having the guts to talk to him.

"Hello Mr. Gijutsu, good luck in this class," the teacher said with a frightening smile. "I am your teacher Ibiki; you shall address me as such. I'm happy to have a new mind to mess with- I mean it's nice to have a fresh face," Ibiki said in a tone that made Naruto feel a little scared. "I will now warn you, I am not responsible for any mental or emotional trauma," He told the boy before pointing out his seat. As Naruto sat down in his seat he saw a familiar face who was sitting next to his seat. It was the guy who had been speaking with Sauk earlier. Was that the boy's name? Naruto wasn't sure. Maybe Suka? Sekusa? Seaksu? Naruto sighed and decided to stick with Suka. The boy he recognized had long white hair and purple eyes. He hadn't heard of humans having that eye color, and found it strange as well as the hair color.

"Yo! You're the new kid right?" He greeted. Naruto nodded. The pale haired boy smiled. "Suigetsu, Hozuki Suigetsu, and your name is?"

"Gijutsu Naruto, it's nice to meet you, you were with that Suka guy earlier right?" Naruto asked which caused Suigetsu to burst out laughing. "W-what?"

"T-to think, he introduces himself to his prey and they don't even remember his name," Suigetsu said trying to catch his breath. "You're a funny kid Naruto, I like you. Anyways yes, I was with Suka earlier," he answered, not bothering to correct the boy. Could be interesting.

"Listen up!" Ibiki ordered the class, not another sound was uttered after. Naruto was shocked, he had been taught that many teachers didn't have this much authority over the class. "We have a new student, Gijutsu Naruto stand up," Naruto stood up. "That is Gijutsu Naruto, sit back down," to which Naruto immediately listened. "So, we have a new student, you all know what that means," He said with an evil smirk which caused all the students to groan. "Since this Gijutsu looks like a complete noob, I've decided to go easy on you. Gijutsu, what is your favorite show?" Ibiki asked.

"I've never… watched television," Naruto answered simply, thinking it was normal. Immediately the entire class gasped. Naruto quickly remembered the excuse that Itachi told him to use. "My parents didn't buy one because they think that children are too lazy so we need to get more exercise and read. I don't have the internet for the same reason,"

"Well I believe your parents may be correct Naruto. Let's see… Rin! Do you have any favorite shows?"

"Yeah a couple," The brown eyed brunette answered. Naruto noticed the two large strange purple rectangular marks on the sides of her face. Ibiki walked up to the girl holding a piece of paper.

"You will be making our raffle characters. Meanwhile we will do the normal procedure for pairing. Let's see… Suigetsu," Ibiki ordered pointing to him. Suigetsu looked to Naruto mischievously.

"Emo Uchiha," He answered and stood up to switch places. To Naruto's horror "Suka" walked over and sat down next to him. He seemed slightly angered, possibly at being called emo.

"Karin," Sasuke's words caused to glare.

"You dirty-

"Language Hozuki," Ibiki told him calmly. Suigetsu angrily but quietly switched seats with a girl who had long blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes to sit next to a girl with bright red hair and glasses, who looked equally annoyed. "Karin," Ibiki reminded her to take her turn. Karin looked randomly and chose the first person she saw.

"Sakura," which angered the blonde. This game continued until there were twelve groups (Luckily it was a small class of twenty four) and then two different containers were passed around. Naruto picked a paper out of one and Sasuke picked a piece out of the other. Naruto looked at his, "Sion from No.6,"Naruto kept looking over it, hoping it would magically turn into information he understood. Rin walked to the front of the class. Naruto watched as she tried to talk, but she wasn't heard over everyone's loud talking.

"OI! Quiet down," a loud voice shouted, all heads turned to a boy with brown hair and black eyes, and then everyone turned to Rin. Naruto could hear a few voices muttering something along the lines of 'look it's lover boy. Too bad Obito will never say anything haha loser.' Rin smiled and silently thanked him.

"On your card there is one character and it says what they are from, most of your characters can be found out about if you watch some episodes and if you search the name of the anime they are from followed by pedia, unless you have a character from No.6, if you have a character from No.6 then because it is such a new show, you can look at their pedia site but it is practically useless in finding out enough of them, you will need to look at the anime, look at the manga, and try to find translated forms of the novel online, or you may be lucky enough to be able to read Chinese and able to purchase the novel online, but for all of you, in order to learn more about your character I recommend watching the anime," Rin explained before taking her seat next to Obito while Ibiki approached the front of the class.

"I also recommend you watch the anime, and read the books too, you will be writing an essay about your character, I am grading it, but I just emailed my niece Konota (1) who I'm sure all of you remember from the beginning of this year-"the groans in the room proceeded to show Ibiki he was correct, "And she will be sending me a very detailed letter about each character that was in the raffle," Ibiki explained. "Also, if you and your partner have a character from the same series, have how they get along and such be changed to our world and our time," he explained then dismissed them to speak as a pair.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't I introduce myself earlier?" he questioned. Naruto's eyes widened.

"No! I meant who did you get?" Naruto clarified.

"Nezumi from No.6," Sasuke answered. "And you?"

"Sion from No.6," Naruto replied. Sasuke nodded.

"Do you have anything to do after school?" Sasuke asked and Naruto paused.

"Not that I can think of," he said slowly while thinking.

"Good, then you can come over to my house after school so we can work on the project," Sasuke said simply.

"A-ah I think I should ask first before coming over, y-you know, parents right?" Naruto told him, hoping to sound natural about it. Sasuke nodded.

"I understand, I love my mother, but I can't leave the room without her asking where I am going," Sasuke agreed, which made Naruto feel happy. He could already speak so easily around those sorts of things. Soon the bell rang which signaled senior's lunch. Naruto packed up his items and left to his locker. Naruto quickly traded his current books for the ones he would need for his next few classes and his sack lunch. Naruto walked down the long hallway of lockers and turned to walk out a door to the roof. He put down his things and pulled out a cellphone. Naruto looked at the device for a few moments before a near-by voice spoke.

"Never used a phone before?" it asked, Naruto looked up to see a red headed boy with bluish green eyes and no eyebrows.

"Not… Not really, I've been homeschooled pretty much my whole life so I've never needed one," he answered. The boy nodded and took the flip phone from Naruto. The boy opened it and selected contacts then handed the phone back to Naruto after the demonstration.

"Use the down and up button to scroll down to whomever you want to call then hit the green button to call them, when the call is over hit the red button and close the phone. The name is Gaara by the way. Gotta go before I'm late to class," He explained before heading to the door.

"Thanks Gaara! I'm Naruto," he replied to the retreating boy who just raised his hand as if to say goodbye. Naruto scrolled down the phone until he got to Itachi's name. Naruto then hit the green button like Gaara instructed then Naruto put the phone to his ear and he listened to it ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Ah! Itachi," Naruto exclaimed, excited that he was able to call him correctly.

"_Is something wrong Naruto?"_

"N-no, well I just got assigned a psychology project and my partner asked me if I could go to his house after school to work on it with him," Naruto answered, mentally begging Itachi would say no.

"_I'll have to check with him first, Naruto, do you want to go?"_

"A-ah I don't particularly mind," Naruto lied, Naruto knew he needed to talk to Sasuke to figure out what they were supposed to do with their character besides the essay, but also he didn't want to have to spend time alone with him.

"_I'll ask him, considering you will probably be in class I will send you a text message and I will tell you his answer, you do know how to open texts and how to text right?" _

"Yeah, Deidara showed me. Thank you Itachi,"

"_You're welcome. Good bye Naruto,"_

"Bye," Naruto said before handing up. He then sat down on the roof and ate his lunch while his mind wandered. He wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to Sasuke's house, but it may have just been Sasuke was kinda creepy him. Naruto sighed; he knew that there was nothing he could do. Besides, he didn't have the slightest clue what their assignment was. All he knew was his character was named Sion and he was from No.6, whatever that was. Considering they were all working in partners, there had to be something more than the essay, something much more.

Naruto stood up as he thought of what time it was, something he strangely enough knew by instinct. He had two minutes before lunch was over and Naruto wanted to hurry up so he could meet his teachers early. Naruto quickly put up his lunch bag and pulled out a note book and text book then headed for class. As expected, Naruto was the first to this class. As he approached the teacher he analyzed her. She had black hair that was pulled into a spikey pony tail and she had dark eyes. She wore simple white tank top and a pair of dress pants (as required by school policy) but over her shirt she wore fishnet. Her gaze left her computer screen and looked up at him. Her lips turned into a grin as she stood up.

"I'm assuming you're the new student?" She asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I-"

"Are you experienced with French at all?" She asked immediately. Naruto nodded.

"Je m'appelle Naruto Gijutsu," He introduced himself and the teacher smiled.

"You can actually speak some French, pronounce it correctly, and you're a cutie, I think you just became one of my favorite students. The name is Anko, I prefer to go by Anko as opposed to my last name," She said simply. "We have no seating chart so sit wherever," Anko told him before going back to working on entering grades into the system. Naruto smiled and sat down. He was glad Konan's French lessons came in handy. As expected, his French class went very smoothly and he had learnt Anko actually had many favorites in her class. His last class for the day was a simple study hall so he just doodled. When school ended he found Sasuke and told him that his guardians had said yes. He nervously waited with Sasuke for Sasuke's brother to pick them up. Naruto wasn't really sure how he was supposed to act at a classmate's home. As the car pulled up his nervousness only grew.

**To be continued…**

**(1)** _**I just emailed my niece Konota**_** Why yes it is Konota from lucky star, how did you guess? Lol for those of you whom don't know Konota is pretty obsessed with anime, manga, and online games. Also, in this she will know every anime to exist. I don't know how obsessed she is, I got in trouble for watching that anime so I stopped watching it, and since I haven't really had a time where I have an open slot to add lucky star back into my list of animes to watch.**

**Nanami: I just want to let it be known that my plan for this story is very vague and the plot I currently have may change, but Sasunaru will without a doubt be the final couple.**

**Replies: (only to Anonymous users, those whom weren't anonymous get pm replies)**

**gaara1223:** Haha sorry about that, No it is a Sasunaru, Itachi and Naruto have more of a brotherly relationship in this, well it's kind of got a mix of pity on Itachi's side. Anyways, thank you very much for the review.

**Jojo:** Arigato!

**YaoiChick1**** is the one responsible for a lot of helping on this story! Thank you very much!**


	3. Author's note:This will be finished!

Sorry, Just an author's note.

**I will be spending time on rewriting all of the stories you guys listed that you were interested in, I promise! **I do have a busy schedule and life is complicated right now, but I do need this writing outlet XD. Okay, So if you review and say what stories you want me to work on most, I might use popular vote to decide which to rewrite first. It will be a mixture of that and which stories I can get done the fastest.

**Warning**: Do not request any new stories for Naruto or Skip Beat, I'm not into them the same way I used to be, sorry. I'm in the fandoms in a much more passive way, however I do want to try to finish these as promised.

**An Angel's Cry:** Would you guys rather I re-write it or just do the chapters to the end? That would be a much faster route but that means I probably won't rewrite that story.

**Stories I will Finish:** Kitsune War, An Angel's Cry, Fixing What Is Broken, Missing him and The Asylum.

**The previously requested stories will be finished, I promise. It will take time but I will finish them. If you have any constructive criticism to add to the stories feel free to add it to your review.**


End file.
